I Do
"I Do" is a song by Cardi B featuring SZA from her debut studio album, Invasion of Privacy. The song is the closing track to the album, and debuted at #23 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics Intro M-M-M-Murda [[SZA]] I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do 1: [[Cardi B]] i think us bad bitches is a gift from God (gift from God) I think you broke hoes need to get a job (get a job) Now I'm a boss, I write my own name on the checks (Cardi) Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex I might smack a bitch 'cause I felt like it Gucci shoes and a belt like it Said that Cardi is his favourite fragrance I'm a rich bitch and I smell like it I'm in a boss bitch mood, ayy, these heels are Givenchy, ho these are some boss bitch shoes If you ain't no boss bitch, move, ayy For the record, I set records, record sales I like niggas that been in and outta jail They said by now that I'll be finished, hard to tell (I can tell) My little 15 minutes lasting long as hell, huh? [[SZA]] I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do 2: [[Cardi B]] Look, broke hoes do what they can (can) Good girls do what they told (told) Bad bitches do what they want (they want) That's why a bitch is so cold I'm a gangsta in a dress, I'm a bully in the bed Only time that I'm a lady is when I lay these hoes to rest The coupe is roofless, but I get top in it I'm provocative, it's my prerogative 80K just to know what time is it Cardi rockin' it, go buy stock in it Spent what I want, ain't no limit I say what I want, I ain't never been timid Only real shit comes out my mouth and only real niggas go in it Leave his texts on read, leave his balls on blue Put it on airplane mode so none of those calls come through Here's a word to my ladies, don't you give these niggas none (give 'em none) If they can make you richer, they can make you cum. [[SZA]] I left a nigga on read 'cause I felt like it Dress me down in that Raf, Saint Laurent jacket Dapper, dapper, I look fine and my checks divine No wonder, wonder why I do whatever I like I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do I do, what I like, I do, I do. Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018